team 7 genderbender
by naru-uchiha23
Summary: : after a mission, team 7 all wake up to find out their genders had switched, now Kakashi, naruto and sasuke are girls and sakura is a guy, and it might be permanent! Oh what is a poor team 7 to do? Parody AU oocness ON A SHORT HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**Me: hello peoplezzz, I read a genderbender story once but it was discontinued with only a chapter so I decided to write one of my own. It's pretty stupid but, I tried my best**

**Note: this happened during the shippuden timeline, though sasuke had never left konoha, and most of the characters hadn't died. Reviews make me update faster and gives me drive to work on other stories.**

**Warnings: oocness **

**Disclaimer: sadly I don't own naruto *sigh* but if I did own the show, all the characters would be stick drawings and choji would look like a doughnut, mmmm doughnut.**

'This is thinking'

"This is talking"

**Rated: PG 13 for…stuff**

**Summary: after a mission, team 7 all wake up to find out their genders had switched, now Kakashi, naruto and sasuke are girls and sakura is a guy, and it might be permanent! Oh what is a poor team 7 to do? Parody AU oocness **

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**What the heck?**

"Oh, my head" a girl with long raven hair and onyx eyes groaned as she held her head.

'Wait, when did my hair grow longer?' she thought.

She got up from her bed and looked at her hands.

'Why are my hands so soft and girl like? Wait, long hair, girly hands?'

She suddenly looked at her chest.

'Boobs?' she ran over to the bathroom down the hall.

'Please no, please no, please no!' she chanted like a mantra

She hurriedly looked in the mirror.

And staring back at her was a young girl with long dark hair, large onyx eyes framed by dark eyelashes, large C cup boobs, a tiny waist and large hips. Uchiha sasuke was a girl.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" a slightly high pitched scream was heard from the uchiha compound.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

'Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have eaten that expired ramen yesterday' guess who thought.

The blonde made her way to the bathroom in a zombie like fashion, head bowed, hands stretched in from to her, and eyes closed.

She opened her eyes and stared at the mirror before chuckling lightly.

'I must have activated my sexy no jutsu in my sleep'

"Kai" she looked at the mirror again expecting to be male again but alas, the long hair, boobs and other feminine features were still there.

"Kai, kai, kai, kai, kai, kai!" she chanted frantically.

'Fuck, I can't change back; I'm stuck as a girl.' Naruto thought.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhh" he screamed.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Kakashi looked himself in the mirror.

'I'm a girl? I'm a girl, heck yeah!'

"I am a girl, I've got boobs! Now I can go in the women's hot springs without being beaten"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" he yelled.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

A pink haired boy awoke from his peaceful slumber and rubbed his still sleepy emerald eyes as he left his bedroom to his bathroom to carry out his usual morning rituals.

He ran a hand through his hair and yawned loudly, covering his mouth with his other hand.

"Wait; was my hair always this short? Where my hands always this broad and calloused? What happened to my sparkly pink fingernails?" he touched his suddenly flat chest

(**A/N sasuke: shut up, you always were flat.**)

He took off the bathroom, and bumped into his mother.

"Good gracious sakura darling, what did you do to yourself?" his mother gasped.

Fervent to see what his mother was so astonished about, he ran to the bathroom and looked at the mirror. His eyes widened.

'I-I'm a guy!' he thought.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" he screamed.

"Sakura is everything alright in there?" his mother asked.

"Uh, yes, I just slipped." Sakura said.

"Oh, do you need help?"

"No thanks mom, I'm okay" he yelled back.

'I'm guy, but that means I can't be with sasuke-kun now!' he thought and gasped in horror at the thought of not getting sasuke.

'I wonder what sasuke-kun's doing now, probably showering" he blushed at the thought. That probably wasn't the best idea as blood had rushed to his…ehem…male…parts and it was now standing at attention.

'Damn, I'm a guy now and I have an… erection; damn that sounds weird. How do people get rid of this stuff? I'll try a cold shower, I heard that works.'

After the cold shower which he had had while trying to keep his hands and eyes of the…um…area, his boner was STILL there!

"Ugh, what does it take to get rid of this thing?" he groaned.

'I know, I'll ask ino; no, she'll never let me live it down, sasuke-kun; no, he'll not like me anymore'

(**A/N sasuke: I never even liked you! Naru-uchiha: get out of my story**)

'Kakashi; no way am I talking to that pervert right now, so I have no choice but to ask naruto for help.'

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

At the same time…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" sasuke, sakura, naruto and Kakashi screamed at the same time.

**Naru-uchiha: Yeah I know this chapter was lame and stupid and short and all the characters were a lot ooc but, it's a parody, deal with it, and review if you want the next chapter. If you don't, well who cares? Review anyways! Stay tuned ha!**

**Ja ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naru-uchiha: hey guys, thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, I shall now reward you with a nice, lame and short update, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto nor do I profit from this story. Naruto and all associated belong to masashi kishimoto-sama, but if I did own naruto I would be lying on a beach in Fiji and sipping a dry martini. **

**Warnings: Oocness**

**Diit Uzamaki: **I don't know if I want to turn this story into a lemon but it depends on what my readers want, thanks for reviewing.

**Guest: **I'll try, thanks for your advice

**Thank you YamiHinata and Rosebunse for reviewing**

**Note: reviews make me update faster and gives me drive to work on other stories**

'This is thinking'

"This is talking"

**ThisisthelinethatseparatesthescenessobehappyI'mdoi ngthisbecauseIdon'thaveto **

At the same time…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" sasuke, sakura, naruto and Kakashi screamed at the same time.

**ThisisthelinethatseparatesthescenessobehappyI'mdoi ngthisbecauseIdon'thaveto **

**Fix me!**

Sakura had covered himself with an oversized cloak that covered his whole body, hair and half of his face and was now at the door of his blonde teammate's house, he knocked and waited.

In about 10 seconds, the door was open and sakura found himself face to face with a female naruto

'He must be using the sexy no jutsu again, that baka' he thought.

"Uh, who are you?" the female blonde asked.

"Just move baka" sakura said and pushed him way into the house shutting the door behind him.

"Hey, you can't just waltz into my house like that" naruto yelled.

"Oh shut it naruto, it's me" he replied removing his cloak.

"Sakura-chan, whoa you too?" naruto asked.

"Wait, what do you mean you too?" sakura asked.

"Well, I'm not using my sexy no jutsu, I just woke up like his and I can't change back." Naruto said.

"Oh, why do you think this happened?" sakura asked.

"I don't know, ne sakura, why did you come here?" naruto asked, sakura immediately blushed remembering his ordeal.

"Well um, I kinda have a…erection?" sakura asked.

Naruto suddenly fell on the floor howling in laughter.

"It's not funny naruto, how do I get rid of it?" sakura asked.

"Have you tried a cold shower?"

"Yes"

"Okay, try thinking of choji and the sandaime tango dancing in just thongs." Naruto said.

The boner died.

"Yep it's gone, thanks naruto" sakura said.

"You're welcome" naruto said.

"So what do we do now?" sakura asked.

"Uh, I know! We could go ask tsunade baa-chan, I bet she could help us!" naruto yelled.

Sakura nodded and they then put on cloaks and proceeded to go to the hokage tower, using the roof so as not to attract unwanted attention.

**ThisisthelinethatseparatesthescenessobehappyI'mdoi ngthisbecauseIdon'thaveto **

The two cloaked figures walked into the hokage mansion and met shizune at the door.

"State your business" shizune said, frowning.

"It's okay shizune nee-chan, it's me naruto, we gotta see baa-chan now" naruto whined.

"Well…"

"Pleeeeeaaaaaase" naruto begged with the best kicked puppy expression she could muster, which was relatively easy as she was now a girl.

"Fine, come on in." shizune said.

They all walked in to see a female sasuke try to strangle a nearby jiraiya while a female kakashi stared at them amused.

"Fix me, fix me!" sasuke wheezed and glared at the sannin.

The glare just looked comical on her face.

"You too huh?" sakura said, making sasuke notice them for the first time.

"Naruto, sakura?" sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you guys woke up like this as well?" sakura asked.

"Yeah, any ideas to why this happened?" kakashi asked, his arms folded across his…er…chest area as he grinned.

'If I didn't know better, I'd say he wanted this to happen' sasuke thought.

"No, anyway to cure it?" naruto asked.

"Not that I know of, I'm afraid you would have to stay like this until further notice." Tsunade said, though one could see the amusement in her eyes.

"Stay like this? How the fuck am I supposed to stay a freaking girl?" sasuke asked, his glare intensifying

"You mean I'm stuck as a girl?" naruto asked.

"Yes gaki" tsunade said.

"But, I can't stay a guy, what if ino find out? What about my parents? what will the others say?" sakura asked frantically.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that now" jiraiya said and gestured to the door.

The four gender switched teens and adult looked at the door in horror –well except kakashi who looked at them with glee; he was probably enjoying this- behold, there did the prestige team 8 stand majestically as they gaze down upon you insignificant little insects.

_Okay I might be getting a bit carried away._

"Naruto, sasuke, sakura, kakashi-sensei? What the heck happened to you guys?" kiba asked.

**And I'm done, I'm selfish, inconsiderate and a little bitchy, I know, deal with it, just give me some really great and preferably long reviews kay? Reviews like 'good chapter' or 'update soon' just aren't cutting it for me. Also, read and review my other stories now!**


End file.
